Cutis Anserina
by mileeanncortiz
Summary: Maura researching goosebumps and...read the story, xD.Rizzles Enjoy!


A/N: Just something I had on my mind.

Sorry for grammar and spelling errors.

Don't own a thing.

Enjoy!

-M

* * *

Cutis Anserina

Maura's POV

I've studied human anatomy for years. I've been prepared for numerous scenarios where I should help people in case of injuries or illness. Even though I hate working on living humans I will work on the organism if it's necessary. But even with all the knowledge in the world I still don't understand why I get Cutis Anserina every time I am close to a certain detective upstairs.

I am currently sitting in my desk, glued to the screen of my computer, researching Cutis Anserina. I've been searching over an hour now for the causes of these so called goose bumps. I mean I am a doctor and I know I am not afraid of Jane.

It says here that gooses bumps are caused by fear or excitement. Yes, Jane causes me excitement. It's always fun when she's around. Also it mentions something about temperature. It's illogical. Jane has normal body temperature and so do I and the goose bumps attack me everywhere. My office, the morgue, the bullpen, the café, my house, the mall, everywhere.

It's foolish to think what causes me goose bumps is simply a silly change on temperature. I've lived in places where the temperature goes below 0°.

What keeps bugging me is that it also presents a few reactions due to powerful emotions such as awe, pride, desire, pleasure and sexual tension. So I am sitting here thinking, analyzing every variable.

Why when I am with Jane I get Cutis Anserina?

Well, yes, sometimes Jane makes me feel in awe. Her actions, her words, her emotions are so profound I found myself in an awe state many times. I mean she's so amazingly beautiful, inside and out.

Wait should I been thinking like this of my best friend?

What about pride? Yes I am proud of Jane. I mean her bravery, courage; protectiveness makes her the detective she is today. Not to mention she's intelligent, smart and so heroic she leaves me with these feeling of proudness and ownership.

What am I saying? Ownership? She's my best friend not my girlfriend!

_Oh shut up you! Why would she be your girlfriend? _

Oh my god! I've lost my mind over goose bumps.

Whatever, keep analyzing. I can believe I am arguing with myself over my relationship with Jane.

_Relationship?_

Shut up!

Analyzing, where was I?

Desire. Well, Jane is attractive but if I were to be attracted to her I wouldn't be only by her physic. She's a beautiful soul. She showed me how to be human; she discovered emotions in me I've never felt before. She made me the human being I am today. Her love and passion and her strength and beauty is something I've always desired on a mate. Not to mention I think sexuality is fluid so I don't mind what gender is my mate.

_Why would you think that? Is not like you are planning on starting a mating ritual with Jane._

Oh God so that means I feel desire for my best friend?

_Certainly. _

I've always wonder how it would feel to kiss those alluring lips of Jane.

_Wait, you found them alluring?_

Yes, why?

_Even though you are socially awkward you know that's not what best friends think of each other._

That's true. Shut up other version of me! I am trying to analyze this situation.

What else?

Passion.

Let me think.

Jane, kissing me, touching me, holding me.

Oh my God! I have goose bumps again.

This can't be happening.

So this means it applies on the sexual tension too?

_Yes silly, it does._

I am attracted to Jane?

_Yes, you are. You love her. You need her in your life. You couldn't face life without Jane. She's your anchor. She makes you a better person everyday but she lets you be yourself. She keeps you balanced during your worst moments. She is the gravity that holds you into place. She's the oxygen to your blood and the beating of your hear. You love her because she has accepted you with your quirkiness, awkwardness and your lack of social skills. She's never leaves you when you need her most._

You're right. I've never been so happy. I don't feel lonely anymore. I love Jane Clementine Rizzoli.

Crap I am in love with my best friend. That's not supposed to happen.

_Maybe she loves you back. _

Yeah right, how can she love a weird nerd like me?

It was in this argument with me that Jane entered my office. Catching me off guard.

"Hey Maur, want to go and grab some…Maura what's wrong?" Jane asked me. She may have notice the goose bumps rising in my arms or maybe I was blushing I don't know.

"I am fine, Jane, you were saying." I avoided eye contact. I felt if she looked me in the eyes she was going to see the truth.

_So what?_

Shut up.

"Let's grab some lunch. Maur are you arguing with yourself?" I can't believe she knows me so well.

"Kind of. Yes I would love to eat something." It was true I was hungry but I accepted to move out of this place, it suddenly felt very hot in here.

I rose up from my chair and looked at my best friend. God, she's beautiful. She was worrying a deep red button down shirt, black pants and her boots but that outfit was sexy. She's sexy. (Goose bumps again)

Shut up!

_I didn't say anything._

I am loosing it.

"Ok, let's go, there's this place I've been wanting to take you, you'll love it, babe." I couldn't believe it. She called me babe but she doesn't seem to notices how it affects me. She just turns and starts walking to the elevator.

_Told you, she may feel the same way._

I hate myself.

I follow closely and she holds the doors for me to enter. For a second the hand that was hanging at her side brushed mine and I noticed that her skin also got Goosebumps as mine.

Wait, don't jump to conclusions here. It may be the temperature.

_Don't be silly, she's been here hundreds of times._

I swear I hate this part of me.

_Try and close the distance and touch her lightly to see if she gets goose bumps again._

Maybe I will.

I waited for the doors to close and I felt the silence cover us. She stands beside me while we waited to arrive at our destination. With my pinky I touch her hand lightly. She looks down and I apologize but not before I notice the goose bumps again.

"Cutis Anserina." I couldn't help myself, could I?

"What?" She asked in that incredible sexy voice and in her eyes I could see sarcasm but also interest and her lips where almost curled up in a smile.

" Cutis Anserina, commonly known as goose bumps. Some studies say is caused by the change of temperature or a powerful emotion such as, awe, excitement, pride, desire…" She cuts me off before I can keep going.

"Ok, Wikipedia, I get it, I felt cold all of the sudden." She says but she doesn't look at me. I couldn't help but smile a little.

Maybe she likes me back.

_You know she does you moron._  
Shut up! Darn you.

Ding . The elevator opens and I follow her to her car.

When we were halfway there I corrected her.

"I told you Wikipedia is not a reliable source." I couldn't help but feel a little hurt; I thought she always heard me.

"I know but I love to mess with you." She still wasn't looking at me. I tried to push my luck a little; maybe this will get her attention.

"Why you called me babe?" I can't believe myself.

"What?" She repeated for the second time that day.

"When we were at my office, you said and I quote: "A place I've been wanting to take you, you'll love it, babe." Shut up you idiot, shut up.

"Oh! there's the place." I think I heard her sigh in relief but I wasn't going to give in, not now.

I waited for us to be sited and our order to be taken and went back to the conversation.

"So…?" I asked again.

"So what, Maur?" She was looking at the water on the table.

"You haven't answered my question." That's it she will be angry at me, she'll be mad.

"Well…ermmm…I….it…" She was struggling with her words and thought it was endearing. She's so beautiful when she struggles with her words.

Maybe it means something.

I grabbed her hand and see the goose bumps again. I couldn't help but conclude that Jane felt the same way as me so I decided to go for it. Some may say take the leap of faith. Holding my own goose bumps I gather all the courage and looked at her in the eyes.

"Jane, today I realized that…I….I am in love with you." Oh shoot! I said it, what a relief. God I told my only best friend that I loved her more than a friend and she's not running she's just staring at me with her mouth open.

"I feel so alive with you. I love to wake up and text you good morning, I love how you wink at me when I say a joke right, how when I am close you'll find an excuse to grab my hand. I love everything you do. Your bravery, your courage, your heart. I will understand if you don't reciprocate my feelings but please don't leave me. Please I couldn't live without you." I couldn't believe I confessed. Only an hour ago I found out about my feelings and now I am telling them to the person responsible for those feelings.

Jane was looking at me with shinning eyes, a huge grin and the hand I was holding squeezed harder.

"I can't believe it." She said. "You love me! Maur, I am in love with you too. It's been a while now. I mean I can't believe it. I realized it was you the missing piece in the puzzle of my life. You are the missing piece that keeps all the other in place. You Maura Dorothea Isle are the reason I breathe every day. The reason I smile at the end of it. I love…"  
I didn't let her finish. I was at her side in a second and in the other second kissing her.

When our kiss met it was like a volcano had erupted and there was a snowfall all at once. My skin had goose bumps everywhere and I couldn't help but smile while kissing her.

We kissed until the table next to us started cheering and a round of applause was heard from the people around us. Jane was holding me and smiling.

"I love you, Jane."

"I love you more, babe."

And silently I thanked Google for letting me refresh my memory on the causes of Cutis Anserina.

_Told You!_

I laughed.

* * *

Review please! :)

Love,

-M


End file.
